


What She Needs

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: Never Too Far [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Charming, Gen, Little!Emma - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, charming family - Freeform, mama Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: How it all began. David and Snow thought it'd always be too crazy to ask, little did they know it was what their daughter wanted all along. It's unconventional, but it's their family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so I realized what I haven't written for either of these little one shot series was a "How it all began". As always, I do take prompts, so if you guys have stuff you want to see just let me know. This ties in with "Separation Anxiety", kind of.

Emma hadn’t minded when her parents not so subtly began insisting that she never left their sides, but it made some things hard. She was finding it hard to divulge in her old habit. It had been an easy one to hide back in New York during her year without memories, it was one thing that had carried over from her old life. Henry was never exposed to it; the drawer was locked up tight. Before they had to be separated from their loved ones and she was sharing the loft with so many people, it was a little more difficult but manageable. Now, it was nearly impossible. Her mother would constantly ask for her help with Neal during her off time from the station, which she knew was just the separation anxiety kicking in. At night, it seemed they’d keep her with them until she was practically falling asleep on the couch. She got it, she understood it. She didn’t want to be that far away from them either. But, with Henry living with Regina full time to help her cope with losing Robin, she had more time to be little and she wanted to take advantage of it.

 

Life at the station was growing more hectic by the day. Deep down, all she wanted was for her mommy and daddy to take care of her. But it was too weird, she couldn’t ask that of them. That would be what ended them wanting to be by her side. So, when she walked back through the door with David, she knew what she had to do.

 

“Oh good, you’re home!” Snow smiled, lowering Neal into his basinet. “Emma, do you want to help me with dinner?”

“Can’t. I um, started this novel on my break and really want to finish it.” Before her mother could rebut, she was up the stairs like a flash, slamming the door shut and locking it. She went to the drawer and pulled out her pacifier and footie pajamas. David had seen her reading said novel and knew she had a decent chunk put in. She would have at least an hour. She quickly changed, putting the pacifier in her mouth before curling up in bed.

 

Downstairs, Snow and David stared at each other, confused.

 

“Was she reading a book on her break?”

“Yeah, but she didn’t seem that into it.”

“I don’t like this, David,” Snow put her hands on her hips. “She normally wants to spend time with us. Something has to be wrong.”

David laughed as he scooped Neal up. “Honey, Emma is a grown woman. I know we don’t like her being too far, but she is literally upstairs.”

“I’m telling you, it’s a motherly instinct. I’m giving her an hour, but then I’m checking on her.”

“Whatever makes you feel better.”

 

Snow started on dinner and once it was done, she headed up to Emma’s room. The door was locked, which was a little weird. That was one of the few rules they had, all doors stayed unlocked, in case of emergency. Luckily, her daughter wasn’t the only one who knew how to pick a lock. What the savior failed to remember is that while she came from royal blood, her mother had once been a bandit. It was opened in under 5 seconds. The sight in front of Snow about melted her heart.

 

Emma was curled up in her bed, wearing cupcake footie pajamas, a little pink pacifier in her mouth. So, this was why her daughter had insisted on being alone. But Snow couldn’t help but wonder why didn’t she just tell them? Did she think that they would be against it? They had waited so long to be a family and while they loved their adult daughter, they wished they could get to have childish moments with her. If she wanted to act little, they would have zero issue with that. Snow carefully walked forward and gently shook Emma awake. Her green eyes flickered open and she saw her mother, instantly freaking out. She wanted to run, change, leave the loft and never come back. But instead, all of the stress and 28 years of feeling like an unloved orphan caught up with her and she began to cry.

 

“Oh baby,” Snow whispered. She sat next to her and gathered Emma into her arms. The blonde cried into her chest. Her mother rubbed soothing circles on her back. “Shhh, it’s okay. Mommy’s here. I’m not mad at you, it’s okay. If you need Mommy, then I’m here for you.”

Emma sniffled and tried to talk, but her pacifier didn’t let her, so she reluctantly removed it. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Snow wiped her tears. “Emma, we missed so much with you. We wish we could go back in time, but we know we can’t. So, if this is one way to have that back, then we’ll have it.”

“I don’t like being little all the time.”

“And that’s okay too.” Snow gave her a smile. “You can be as big or as little as you need to with Daddy and I. We won’t ever send away our little girl. Just promise me no more secrets.”

Emma sniffled. She could tell her mommy was being honest. She didn’t want to pretend anymore. “I promise, Mommy.”

Snow felt like crying herself, Emma had never called her that before. “Good girl. Now, do you think we could tell Daddy?” The blonde looked nervous. “Trust me, baby. He won’t be upset, I think this will make him very happy. What do you say?”

“Hold my hand?”

“Of course! Now come on.” She stood up, holding out her hand. Emma slowly accepted it, putting her free thumb into her mouth. Snow gently lead her down the stairs. David turned and raised an eyebrow. “Sometimes, Emma needs to be little. That’s okay, isn’t it?”

David smiled. “Of course it is! Look at my adorable princess!” Emma blushed, she hadn’t expected either of them to be so accepting. She would never know that the two had always wanted this, in a way. They just thought it’d be too much to ask, just as it would be to request she turn back the clock. “Come here, Angel.” Emma carefully walked forward and was surprised when her father scooped her up. To him, she was still as little as the day he put her through the wardrobe. Sometimes, it was almost alarming how skinny she was. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and got a smile. “There’s Daddy’s favorite smile.”

Emma giggled. “I hungry, Daddy.”

“Then Daddy will get you something yummy to eat!” David cooed. “Mommy made us some dinner.” He carried her to the table and sat as close to her as possible. It took all Snow had not to whoop with delight.

 

It took time for all of them to adjust. It was true, Emma didn’t always want to be little. There were times when she needed to be Big Emma and that was okay with her parents. They loved her all the same. And when she did want to be little, it was just as fun. She was extra cuddly and seemed to be ten times more relaxed. Snow and David would do anything they needed to in order to make their little girl happy.


End file.
